Anthony Harris
Anthony Harris (Born February 14, 1994) is a British-American Professional Wrestler and Reality TV Personnel. Also, former high school lacrosse and college football player. Biography As a kid Anthony’s childhood was not like many others. His mom and his dad met long ago in a small town in England named Blackpool and from what he understood as he grew up, had a great relationship. A couple years went by through their relationship and later down the line Anthony was born. Shortly after his birth, his mom and dad decided that they wanted to start fresh with their family and move to America, Los Angeles to be exact. The home he’d come to love and know very well. What better place to move than halfway across the world, just as an infant. Moving from 2 different parts of the world in a matter of weeks. However with all of this, you’d think he and his family lived happily ever after like a fairy tale. Sadly that wasn’t the case at all with Anthony. As he'd gotten older, his parents relationship began to grow more and more toxic. With arguing every night, doors slamming, bills not being paid, and blows being thrown, he grew up in a very abusive house hold. His dad was an alcoholic and the coach of the same high school lacrosse team Anthony would come to play for in the future. However, that job alone wasn't paying all the bills that needed to be paid and feeding all the mouths that needed to be fed. So resorting to the worse Anthony's dad picked up the "job" of selling drugs to make extra cash for his family and most importantly provide for himself. When he’d come home from work all he’d want is food on the table and for her to leave him alone to watch his daily game. So if she defied his orders, dad would not hesitate to lay a hand on her to show her exactly who was in control of the relationship. In Anthony's eyes, his mom was the only role model of the family. Always taking care of him, putting clothes on his back, and making sure he was always happy, at least to the fullest extent he could be. He hated what she would go through day in and day out, on top of constantly stressing over bills. So as he got older he strived and clawed to produce only the best for her and her only, as she was the only one who showed true care for him. Anthony's first job would be at the movie theaters at a young age just to help pay the bills in the house. Life at home wasn’t going good at all. However the portion of his life at school was never a problem. He was always the popular kid in any school that he went to. He never knew why but always wondered. He knew he was never as smart as most kids but maybe it was because of his looks, his personality, how he dressed, how he was always so confident and high of his self even with all the household issues he had, or just maybe always being an athlete in school played a factor in it too. With his dad being a coach and all, it was pretty obvious he always pushed Anthony to be a lacrosse player and actually take it up as a career choice because he knew working at a movie theater wasn’t going to cut it in the real world. Surprisingly he was actually pretty good at it, a natural if you will. Which you will come to learn, was pretty normal for Anthony. So with that, lacrosse was all he had next to his mom. So he always gave it his all on the field no matter what because that was all he had. However lacrosse wasn't the sport he thought highly of, as he also had a strong liking for he sport known as American Football. As time went on and the same painful routine cycled at home, Anthony would power through and eventually graduate from high school and go on to college at UCLA with a full time scholarship for lacrosse. In this transition period from getting ready to go from high school to college Anthony got news that changed his life forever. His father had died drinking and driving & obviously he didn’t know how to take the news. Knowing how bad of a father and man he was to him and his mom, a part of him thought this was gods way of karma. However, Anthony was never big on religion but couldn’t help but feel sad seeing as all of his lacrosse fame and talent, he gained from his dad. Meaning that he was actually good for something in fact. Anthony never liked his dad nor did he ever respect him as a person, however bad and all, That was still his dad. The funeral of his dad changed everything as well. Soon after, Anthony realized he wasn’t living his dream, but more along the lines of his fathers. He’d always had watched and loved football, but only as an activity. He never thought he’d actually get into it as a career however, or even get the chance to play it seriously. He thought if he already had the full package of a lacrosse player, how hard could it be to transition and actually take this football thing serious. Eventually giving it a try in his junior year of college. He was yet again a natural at another sport and on top of that he was actually having legitimate fun, rather than considering it mandatory like he did lacrosse because of his dad. He genuinely wanted this as a career and kept pushing his self to get better, faster, and stronger. He already gathered what he wanted to be and how he wanted to be one of a kind. Now he just needed to make it official and let the training talk for itself. Eventually, as the rest of his 2 years of college went on with more practice and more experience he became one of the most decorated high prospects of UCLA's football team as the star linebacker. There in college he developed the nickname of The G.O.A.T. Anthony prided himself off of being one of the only real self made football players on the team. Made from scratch and without any flaws whatsoever. Unfortunately toward the end of his college time, football also began to not be an option after he would eventually be kicked out of school for possession of unlawful & non-prohibited goods on a college campus. Not soon after that with a tarnished record and only one year left until he'd graduate from college, he would end up not finishing school but in fact "dropping out" and taking up professional wrestling as his new career. Also believing with his sports repertoire and charisma, it would also be an easy transition. For the first time in his life he was actually knocked with a dose of reality. Finally realizing nothing is always as easy as it seems. This was absolutely THE most work and pain he had ever experienced with any sport he'd tried. Bringing us to modern day. Practicing and getting better each day in the indies, Anthony has accomplished more in a couple of months in most places than some have in years. Still noticing there is a lot of work, effort, and progress that can be made in the big leagues, even looking as good as he does on a day to day basis. Anthony is ready to show off and show out by putting on absolute clinics with the best of the best while still looking good in the process. Although wrestling is his main occupation at the moment, in his free time and time off Anthony branches out into more career choices than ever! Doing a lot of different gigs from time to time that fits his schedule, like acting and posing for issues like Playboy and Vogue. Soon realizing wrestling isn’t all "The Platinum Playboy" can do, He eventually wishes to start his own Reality TV show in the future, as well as to also continue to make an impact & splash in the wrestling business! Birth Name * Asher 'Anthony' SinClair/Harris Family * ����Mom - Seylah Mercedes SinClair/Harris���� * ����Dad - Lucien Edward Harris/SinClair���� Place Of Residence * ����Calabasas, California���� Residing * ����Los Angeles, California���� Birth Home * ����Blackpool, England���� Age * Anthony Harris is 24 years of age Occupation(s) * Professional Wrestler, Reality TV Personnel/Actor, & Male Model Companies Signed * N/A Trainer * Lassiter Mahaulu Nicknames * The G.O.A.T (main) * The Platinum Playboy (main) * The Guru Of Gorgeous * The Calabasas Cutie * The Billionaire Boy * The Epitome Of Excellence * The Egocentric Extrovert * Blackpool’s Best Bruiser * Perfection Personified * 6’4 Piece Of Gold * The Artist (old) Height * 6’4 in Weight * 238 lbs Wrestling Style * Show Off * Dirty * Hybrid (High Flying & Heavy Hitting) Themes OLD * Parkway Drive - Wild Eyes * Palisades - Players Haters Ball * Hollow point Hero’s - Sit Down Shut up CURRENT * S-Preme - Celebrity * Hollywood Undead - Comin In Hot Social Media * Twitter - @TruAnthony_ * Instagram - @Goat.AH * YouTube - https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCb4Uo5x0AnhGDbJkoJNrIIA * Twitch: Bitwpaulheymanguy * Discord - Anthony. (Bitwpaulheymanguy)#6900